A Moment of Irony
by Sweet Little Tas
Summary: Sirius is dead. Harry is suffering from, yet again, another death in his life. But this time he has his friends to turn to. But on the other end of the world hidden from everyone, is the Dark Lord. Voldemort is after Harry, and this time he has sent one o


**Summery: **Sirius is dead. Harry is suffering from, yet again, another death in his life. But this time he has his friends to turn to. But on the other end of the world, hidden from everyone, is the Dark Lord. Voldemort is after Harry, and this time he has senthis most faithful follower. What will Harry do when a Death Eater shows up at his door, literary?

( /)**I don't own Harry Potter . . . but I do own your life! Bow down to me! Muah **  
(. .) **hahaha . . . Ahem . . . Sorry I had a Raistlin moment . . . please read and ignore **  
c('")(")**me . . . thanks . . . **

**Chapter 1: The New Servant Shows His Face **

"My lord. Lord Voldemort. He is here. The one you asked for is here." Wormtail said, cowardly, as he bowed in front of the Dark Lord. "He is outside. Shall I invite him in? Or perhaps you would like to wait a little before he comes . . ."

"Yes, Wormtail. Invite him in." Lord Voldemort interrupted as he sat in a throne he created himself out of human bones.

Wormtail walked quickly, careful not to run and look afraid. He reached the door and slowly opened the wooden entrance.

In walked a young man, in his very early twenties. He had long black hair that was tied down and fell to his lower back. He had cold black eyes that showed no emotion. His features fine, close, if not surpassing Lord Voldemort years ago. He held himself tall, proud, and full of power, but when his eyes fell on Voldemort, a smile broke across his emotionless face. "My Lord." His voice was powerful, yet soft. He walked to the Dark Lord with such grace and went gently to his knees. He took Voldemort's hand in his and brushed his lips over it. He stood, bowed, took a step back and said gently, "You have returned. I am deeply and truly sorry that I have returned just now." He paused slightly before continuing. "I hope I find you well."

Voldemort stood and walked around the young man. "I am not angry at you, for I know you are more loyal and faithful to me than any other of my servants."

Wormtail winced. He knew that was true. It was true that he feared the Dark Lord, but he was the one who helped revive him during the Triwizarding Tournament, with the help of Barty Crouch Jr. He, Wormtail, was the first servant to come to his aid. It was he, Wormtail, that willing gave his hand to revive the Evil Lord Voldemort. Yes, it was obvious that he was scared but he was still there, the very first to come crawling back. And, if he remembered correctly, it was he who betrayed the Potters' and informed Voldemort where they were hidden. But now with this young man back...Wormtail was useless, and he knew it.

This young man was stronger, braver, and closer to Voldemort than even he or in that matter anyone else was...even the one still lurking, spying in Hogwarts. This young man knew everything about the Dark Lord, about the Horcruxes and where they were hidden and what they were. He was the one who helped Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces and hide them. Which was a wonder to Wormtail on how he could look so young after so long? But never the less, he was Voldemort's right hand man now, and forever.

"But," Voldemort continued, "I have a special mission for you."

"I'm listening." He said as Voldemort circled him and watched him through the corners of his eyes.

"I want you to go to Hogwarts. I have been informed that there is need of a professor. I want you to go over there and take the position."

"Yes, but you'd the head master take me?" He stopped quickly, and added, "Forgive me my lord, for I never meant to question you. I will go to the school and I will destroy the boy."

Voldemort shook his head and returned to his thorn. He sat and looked deep in to he man's dark, cold eyes. "No. Bring the _other_."

The young man was taken back, "Th--the other? My Lord...now? But we are so far from understanding? Do you really think now is the proper time?"

"Yes. I belive now is a good time as any. I don't want Harry Potter to live. This way he has no choice but to give in.I have given you an order, and I am expecting you to complete it. Go, my faithful servant. And bring the _other_ to me..." With a brush of his hand, the Dark Lord Voldemort brushed the young man away.

"My Lord." The young man bow and swept out of the room.

**A/n: Well, tell me what you all think! Please reivew soon! Tata!**


End file.
